Bite to All
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita/Aoi, Reita/Ruki, Aoi/? / Lemon, AU / Deux policiers, deux amants, une ancienne affaire de meurtre... et le résumé le plus pitoyable qui soit xD.
1. Monitoring

**Titre : **Bite to All

**Chapitres :** 01/06 (ou 07 ?)

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Rien de ce que je leur fait subir ne leur arrive réellement, rassurez-vous.

**Note : **Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec la vie réelle des Gazettos. (C'est le principe de l'AU .) Ils sont policiers et... bah, lisez. 8) J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude.

* * *

Les doigts du jeune homme se crispèrent sur le papier d'un journal rendu humide par la pluie, ses yeux glissant le long des lignes d'encre noire comme s'il connaissait l'article par coeur.

_"...Le policier impliqué dans cette affaire affirme avoir agit en situation de légitime défense..."_

Le journal tomba au sol, les yeux de son propriétaire se fermant à peine le temps de chasser quelques larmes. Il se leva, un soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, accablé par l'épuisement et la haine. Le petit appartement familial était déjà presque plongé dans le noir mais il ne voyait plus trop la différence, obsédé par l'ombre de la mort qui planait sur les membres de sa famille.

"Onii-chan..." murmura-t-il, jetant un regard désespéré au journal gisant sur le sol de la cuisine, comme s'il espérait que le deuil et la tristesse pourraient faire revenir son frère. "Je retrouverais le salaud qui a fait ça..."

- Trois ans plus tard -

La flamme d'un briquet brilla dans la pénombre de la nuit, troublant à peine un instant la fraicheur ambiante. La chaleur de l'été tardait à arriver et Reita détestait le travail de nuit, mais il s'était encore une fois laissé convaincre. Aoi avait besoin de changer d'air, de finir sa vie ailleurs que dans leur petit commissariat placé dans un quartier "à risques" et même si Reita aimait leur routine quotidienne, il était prêt à la chambouler un peu pour satisfaire les désirs du brun.

Ils en avaient parlé la veille, même si à vrai dire ils ne discutaient pas souvent sérieusement. Reita se souvenait, dans la nuit noire et froide, de la tête d'Aoi contre son torse et des caresses légères et tendres du brun, tellement rares en temps normal. Aoi avait remis le dossier au blond un peu plus tôt dans la journée et était venu le voir à son appartement pour le repas du soir, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures après l'un contre l'autre dans la petite chambre de Reita, à reprendre lentement leur souffle, rafraichis par la brise nocturne qui jouait avec les rideaux. Aoi avait alors demandé à son amant si s'occuper de la nouvelle affaire qu'il lui avait confié ne le dérangeait, si reprendre un dossier réputé risqué auquel ils ne connaissaient rien n'était pas un peu trop pour ce que le blond était prêt à accorder au brun.

Reita sourit malgré lui en repensant à l'inquiétude d'Aoi la nuit dernière. Le brun était son supérieur hiérarchique au sein du commissariat et ils avaient toujours privilégié leur travail sur tout le reste, réduisant leurs relations au sexe et à l'affection que se porteraient deux amis. Reita laissa tomber quelques cendres sur le bitume et étouffa un baillemment, jetant un regard à l'immeuble qu'il était censé surveiller jusqu'au matin. L'endroit était désert depuis le début de la soirée, laissant présager une soirée tranquille, et Aoi s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien mais le blond s'efforça de rester vigilant, tirant sur sa cigarette dans une vaine tentative pour chasser la fatigue.

Quelques rues plus loin, dans un bar qui ne tarderait pas à fermer, un inspecteur de police sirotait son dernier verre de la soirée. Il ne remarquait même plus l'odeur de fumée et d'alcool, qui le dérangeait tellement en temps normal, préoccupé par la tâche qu'il avait confiée à l'homme dont il partageait le lit et la plupart des journées de travail. Aoi soupira, portant son verre à la hauteur de ses yeux comme pour en juger le contenu, ignorant tant bien que mal la fatigue qui le gagnait. Il n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit-là, pas après avoir envoyé Reita s'occuper d'un dossier important qu'il avait obtenu par miracle, après de longues négociations avec ses collègues et supérieurs. Contrairement à son amant, Aoi n'allait presque jamais sur le terrain. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis trois ans et Reita était bien plus doué dans ce genre de domaines, alors le brun n'avait pu que le regarder se préparer à partir, emportant pour la nuit deux paquets de Mild Seven Lights et le briquet qu'Aoi lui avait offert.

"Excusez-moi..." murmura une voix grave et douce derrière le policier, appartenant à un homme aux longs cheveux châtains qui désigna d'un geste le tabouret à côté du brun. "Vous attendez quelqu'un ?" Aoi secoua la tête, regardant distraitement l'inconnu s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il s'apprêtait à se replonger dans son verre d'alcool lorsque le nouveau venu se présenta.

"Je m'appelle Takeshima Atsuaki, mais tout le monde m'appelle Uruha. Et vous ?" s'enquit-il de sa voix veloutée, un sourire joueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres, comme un enfant qui aurait trouvé une nouvelle distraction. Il était plutôt grand, élégant, même si contrairement à Aoi il semblait parfaitement à son aise dans ce bar peu fréquentable coincé entre deux anciens immeubles. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le brun daigna prêter réellement attention à Uruha, remarquant avec une pointe de curiosité les traits harmonieux et le charme presque androgyne de l'inconnu. Il esquissa un sourire, ses pensées encore tournées vers Reita, et s'appuya contre le comptoir pour tourner son tabouret face à celui du nouveau venu.

"Joyama Suguru. Mes amis m'appellent Aoi," répondit le brun en s'efforçant de chasser l'alcool qui brouillait un peu son jugement, laissant le charme d'Uruha le troubler plus facilement. Celui-ci hocha la tête et son sourire se fit plus prononcé, puis il commanda au barman deux verres supplémentaires pour lui et Aoi, s'approchant un peu du brun sans le quitter des yeux.

A l'heure de la fermeture des bars, alors que Reita luttait contre le sommeil, Uruha et son nouvel ami avaient quitté le comptoir pour une table au fond de la salle. La conversation allait bon train, l'androgyne avait appris qu'Aoi travaillait au commissariat, qu'il n'était pas célibataire et qu'il restait au bar uniquement en attendant de retrouver plus tard son petit-ami. Uruha avait été légèrement déçu par la nouvelle mais Aoi, ou plutôt Joyama Suguru, était exactement l'homme qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs semaines; une petite difficulté supplémentaire ne l'empêcherait pas d'arriver à ses fins.

L'androgyne se leva le premier lorsque le barman s'approcha de leur table pour leur signaler la fermeture, et il tendit une main à Aoi pour l'aider à en faire autant. Uruha profitait de toutes les occasions pour faire du charme à celui qui serait sans doute son futur nouvel amant, décidé à ne pas laisser partir jusqu'à avoir gain de cause, si bien que les deux hommes quittèrent le bar serrés l'un contre l'autre, Uruha soutenant Aoi qui ne marchait plus très droit.

"Je... Je dois aller voir mon copain," se défendit maladroitement le brun lorsqu'Uruha voulut lui prendre la main, sur le trottoir à seulement quelques centaines de mètres de là où se trouvait Reita. L'androgyne hocha doucement la tête et posa ses lèvres au coin de celles d'Aoi, lui effleurant les hanches du bout des doigts, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le brun frissonner un instant de trop sous ses caresses.

"Je serais là demain soir. J'ai passé une bonne soirée... On se reverra ?" murmura Uruha de sa voix la plus charmeuse, esquissant une moue suppliante. Aoi lui sourit pour toute réponse, caressant le bras de l'androgyne comme s'il devait se résigner à partir, et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Uruha avant de s'éloigner d'un pas incertain pour retrouver l'endroit où Reita était censé attendre. L'androgyne le suivit du regard un long moment puis ils s'appuya contre le mur du bar et sortit son téléphone d'un geste, composant rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.

"C'est fait," murmura-t-il lorsque son correspondant décrocha, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre avant de couper la communication. Uruha esquissa un sourire, rangea son téléphone et se mit à la recherche d'un autre bar, en quête d'un endroit où finir la nuit.

A quelques rues de là, la faim avait fini par inciter Reita à quitter son poste, si bien qu'au moment où Aoi atteignit l'immeuble qu'il était censé surveiller, le blond trainait entre les rayons presque déserts d'une supérette de nuit. Reita arrêta finalement son choix sur un énorme paquet de chips et il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la caisse lorsqu'une silhouette un peu louche au fond du magasin attira son attention.

Les petits délits étaient plutôt communs dans le quartier, et les policiers comme Reita avaient appris avec le temps à reconnaître facilement ceux qui présentaient le plus de risques d'en commettre un. Le blond observa quelques instants celui qu'il prenait pour un adolescent, puis il s'approcha silencieusement, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le garçon plutôt mince qui lui tournait le dos, le visage caché par un sweat large à capuche.

"Je serais toi je ne ferais pas ça," remarqua Reita d'une voix légèrement amusée lorsque l'inconnu sembla enfin se décider à voler quelques chose pour le cacher sous ses vêtements. Le petit voleur se retourna brusquement, manquant de lacher ce qu'il tenait à la main, puis il fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'uniforme que portait son interlocuteur. L'homme que Reita avait prit pour un adolescent devait en réalité avoir son âge, il portait des lentilles bleu acier et une mèche rouge dépassait de sa capuche, contrastant avec la couleur naturellement noire de ses cheveux. Il reposa lentement ce qu'il avait tenté de voler dans le rayon, grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à une insulte, avant de toiser Reita d'un regard mauvais.

Ce genre d'attitude était plutôt inhabituelle. Le quartier avait beau être réputé à risques, la plupart des délinquants se calmaient rapidement devant un uniforme de police, mais le petit brun teint en rouge ne semblait pas intimidé le moins du monde. Reita posa une main sur son épaule et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque le voleur se dégagea violemment, manquant de le frapper au visage. "Je déteste les sales flics comme toi !" s'écria le brun en reculant, sur la défensive.

"Ruki !" appela la voix réprobatrice d'un homme habillé d'un costume trois pièce, à quelques pas de là. L'inconnu s'approcha du jeune voleur et le prit par la main, lui adressant un regard lourd de reproches avant de se tourner vers Reita. "Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon frère, monsieur l'agent," murmura le nouveau venu en s'inclinant sans toutefois lâcher Ruki qui n'avait visiblement qu'une envie : frapper le blond face à eux. "Il a quelques problèmes de comportement, je ferais plus attention à lui la prochaine fois." Reita haussa un sourcil, légèrement déconcerté par la tournure que prenaient les événements. L'homme qui venait d'intervenir semblait très responsable, habillé avec des vêtements chics mais sobres et on l'imaginait d'emblée cadre d'une entreprise tout à fait respectable; il pourrait sans doute faire la morale au jeune voleur bien mieux qu'un agent de police déjà fatigué par le début d'une longue nuit de surveillance.

"Faites en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas," répondit Reita pour la forme, jetant un dernier regard à Ruki avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Celui-ci attendit que le policier soit sortit du magasin, puis il se dégagea sèchement et fronça les sourcils, donnant un coup de pieds dans le mur de la supérette pour se calmer.

"Des problèmes de comportement ? Putain Kai, t'aurais dû me laisser faire !" s'exclama le brun visiblement encore très en colère, avant de s'adosser contre le mur, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Kai s'approcha et lui retira sa capuche, ébouriffant les cheveux de Ruki avec un petit sourire attendrit par le tempérament explosif de son jeune protégé.

"Uruha a appelé," répondit-il avec patience, habitué aux colères du petit brun. "Il l'a trouvé. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes avec la police tu ne penses pas ?" Ruki haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, fixant la porte de la supérette par laquelle était sorti Reita. Il s'en moquait complètement, mais Kai avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était le plus intelligent et le plus censé de leur petite bande alors le brun hocha lentement la tête, un peu calmé, la bonne nouvelle apportée par Uruha lui mettant un peu de baume au coeur.

Pendant ce temps, Reita retournait tranquillement à son poste d'observation sans savoir ce qui l'y attendait. Le blond alluma une cigarette en longeant le trottoir qui menait à l'immeuble, essayant de faire disparaître la fatigue en regardant la fumée s'échapper dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il dut retenir un petit sourire amusé en remarquant la silhouette d'Aoi qui l'attendait, une épaule appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés et l'air profondément agacé par le manque de rigueur de son compagnon.

"Ca me fait plaisir que tu quittes ton poste comme ça sans prévenir," commenta le brun dès qu'il aperçut Reita qui se dirigeait vers lui. "Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, je m'occuperais tout seul des dossiers importants." Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la rigueur à son goût excessive dont Aoi pouvait parfois faire preuve. "J'achetais à manger et des clopes," gromela-t-il d'une voix à peine compréhensible, au cas où sa justification énerverait encore plus le brun. Aoi se montrait très perfectionniste dans son travail, et il faisait preuve d'un tempérament explosif à la moindre faute professionnelle.

"Je me moque de ce que tu faisais," répondit celui-ci en se décollant du mur d'un coup d'épaule. "Rentre chez toi. Je prends la relève." Reita ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un regard assassin de la part de son amant l'en dissuada, et il haussa simplement les épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Aoi, un geste qui avait toujours eu le don de le calmer. "Je te laisse de quoi manger," murmura le blond en posant son paquet de chips dans les bras croisés de son amant, sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. "A demain..." Reita tourna les talons et sa silhouette avait déjà disparut dans la nuit depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'Aoi ouvrit distraitement le paquet de chips que lui avait donné le blond, déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle celui-ci pouvait calmer ses excès de colère, un sourire attendrit et résigné se dessinant malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

Reita marchait tranquillement vers son appartement, situé un peu plus loin, lorsqu'un bruit de choc retint son attention. Il ne s'agissait probablement que d'une poubelle renversée par un chat, dans une des ruelles voisines, mais le blond se dirigea malgré tout vers la source du bruit, curieux. Après tout, il ne travaillait pas le lendemain matin et disposait de suffisement d'heures de sommeil pour pouvoir s'attarder un peu dans les rues de ce quartier qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un deuxième bruit sourd retentit dans le silence de la nuit, accompagné cette fois par un cri et quelques voix. Reita esquissa un sourire, se félicitant pour son intuition à toute épreuve, et s'approcha de la ruelle d'où provenaient à présent des bruits de courses, bientôt suivis par un nouveau choc contre les poubelles.

Ruki était assis bien malgré lui contre un cageot qui devait avoir servit à entreposer des légumes, un bras contre la surface froide d'une poubelle dont le contenu se déservait sur les pavés, lorsqu'il sentit ses agresseurs reculer et partir sans demander leur reste, sans doute chassés par une présence plus intimidante que le jeune voleur qui maudit une fois de plus sa petite taille. Il n'était pas mauvais pour se battre, mais on ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux, et il avait pour principe regrettable de ne jamais céder au racket même lorsque cette noble résolution lui valait de sérieux ennuis.

"Ca va ?" demanda une voix que le brun était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Il hocha la tête, distinguant un visage dans l'ombre de la ruelle, et un uniforme qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui d'un de ces policiers qu'il détestait tant. Ruki refusa la main que l'inconnu lui tendait et prit appuis sur la poubelle pour se relever seul, constatant avec soulagement qu'il allait bien excepté le filet de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le policier lui tendit un mouchoir que le petit brun ignora dignement, si bien que Reita dû essuyer lui-même le visage de Ruki, au grand étonnement de ce dernier qui daigna enfin jeter un regard au visage de l'homme qui l'avait empêché de comettre un vol à la supérette, un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

"Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?" s'enquit le blond en jetant le mouchoir taché de sang dans la poubelle encore debout la plus proche. Ruki le fixa sans comprendre, après tout Kai n'était pas réellement son frère même s'il le considérait comme tel. Il secoua finalement la tête et détourna le regard lorsque Reita esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant; il ne pouvait pas décemment se permettre de faire ami-ami avec un de ces salauds en uniforme.

"Tu détestes la police hein ?" murmura le blond d'une voix plus amusée, remarquant la gêne presque comique avec laquelle Ruki essayait sans cesse d'éviter ses marques de gentillesse. "Va savoir dans quel état tu serais si j'étais pas arrivé, alors je dois pas être si mauvais que ça, non ?" Le brun haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et Reita laissa échapper un petit rire devant la moue boudeuse qui était apparue sur le visage du plus jeune, décidément bien adorable pour un jeune voleur.

"Suzuki, hein..." marmonna Ruki en levant les yeux vers le badge fixé sur la poitrine du blond. Le brun haussa à nouveau les épaules et tourna simplement les talons, le visage un peu plus adoucit qu'auparavant. Remercier n'était pas dans sa nature et il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et nettoyer le filet de sang qui coulait à nouveau de son nez meurtrit. Reita et Ruki sortirent finalement de la ruelle côte à côte, la présence du policier intimidant visiblement le voleur qui se racla nerveusement la gorge, s'immobilisant lorsqu'ils furent revenus dans la lumière des lampadaires de la rue principale.

"Bon ben... Peut-être à une prochaine fois Suzuki," salua rapidement Ruki, refusant de regarder son interlocuteur. Il gardait les bras croisés sur la poitrine comme pour conserver un peu de sa dignité et Reita ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, se retenant de taquiner davantage le brun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ruki lui adressa un signe de la main et repartit finalement de son côté puis le blond se remit en route vers son appartement, pressé de pouvoir dormir un peu, ses pensées tournées vers ce curieux voleur qu'il avait rencontré à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.


	2. Bait

**Titre : **Bite to All

**Chapitres :** 02/06 (ou 07 ?)

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Rien de ce que je leur fait subir ne leur arrive réellement, rassurez-vous.

**Note : **Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec la vie réelle des Gazettos. (C'est le principe de l'AU .) Ils sont policiers et... bah, lisez. 8) J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude.

* * *

Reita remarqua immédiatement l'attitude de son amant, ce matin-là, en arrivant au commissariat. L'autre policier évitait soigneusement de le regarder et tentait malgré lui de conserver sur le visage une expression sérieuse et professionnelle, même si les commentaires stupides que le blond faisait de temps à autres parvenaient parfois à lui arracher un sourire. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner pourquoi Aoi en voulait à son amant; le brun était le genre de personne à pouvoir rester contrarié par un incident mineur durant plusieurs jours. Reita faillit demander à son jeune supérieur comment s'était passé le reste de sa nuit de surveillance, mais il savait qu'une telle question déclencherait probablement la colère d'Aoi alors il se contenta de faire son travail pour le reste de la matinée.

A l'heure de la pause du déjeuner, le brun ne s'était toujours pas déridé et Reita commençait à trouver la situation plutôt ennuyeuse. Il profita d'un moment où Aoi se dirigea vers les toilettes pour le suivre et se retrouver enfin seul avec lui, posant aussitôt une main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Le brun releva les yeux vers le miroir devant lui, adressant un regard noir à Reita qui s'était approché pour être presque collé contre son dos. Le blond remonta ses doigts sur les reins d'Aoi, suivant la courbe du bas de son dos avant de longer la colonne vertébrale, un sourire satisfait venant orner les lèvres du plus jeune à mesure que son supérieur se troublait sous les caresses, fermant les yeux comme pour s'avouer vaincu.

Reita s'approcha encore, collant son torse contre le dos du brun et l'attirant doucement dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aoi alors qu'il regardait leur reflet dans le miroir, observant avec intérêt les mains du blond qui se glissaient sous sa chemise. Ca ressemblait tellement à son co-équipier de s'excuser de cette manière...

"Je pense que tu es pardonné," murmura le brun en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller contre le torse de son amant. Le sourire victorieux de celui-ci s'élargit et il fit pivoter Aoi dans ses bras, capturant ses lèvres tandis qu'il poussait doucement le corps de son supérieur contre le bord des lavabos. L'androgyne posa ses mains sur les épaules de Reita avec une certaine docilité, habitué à toujours se laisser guider par les caresses du plus jeune, et il dût se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un soupir un peu trop bruyant lorsque les doigts du blond s'aventurèrent un instant de trop sous la ceinture de son jean.

Reita était un homme expérimenté, pas seulement en amour. Aoi sentait souvent dans le comportement de son jeune amant que celui-ci avait grandit trop vite, obligé de supporter des responsabilités et des problèmes d'adultes avant l'âge. Le blond était un homme réservé, sûr de lui, contrairement à son supérieur qui était plus fragile, né fils unique dans une famille trop protectrice. Ces petites différences donnaient un charme à leur relation et même si le brun préférait d'ordinaire dominer, il s'était finalement attaché à Reita et avait en lui une confiance aveugle.

Si bien que ce midi-là, Aoi ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde lorsque son amant l'entraina dans une des cabines des toilettes, refermant la porte derrière lui avec un petit sourire, les joues rougies par le regard emprunt de désir que lui adressait l'androgyne. Ce dernier s'assit sur la cuvette encore fermée et écarta les jambes, ses mains s'affairant déjà à détacher sa propre ceinture sous les yeux de Reita qui imitait le moindre de ses mouvements, allant jusqu'à glisser son pouce au même moment que le brun le long de son sexe durcit.

"Reita, bébé, tu me fais attendre," murmura Aoi en levant son visage vers le blond debout juste devant lui. Reita posa son index sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'inciter au silence, retraçant doucement le contour de sa bouche, puis il se pencha sur l'androgyne et prit appuis sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser, sa main libre arrachant un petit gémissement au brun en descendant entre ses jambes. Aoi ferma à nouveau les yeux dans le baiser tandis que ses doigts se glissaient sous la chemise du blond pour caresser son ventre qu'il connaissait presque par coeur, remontant le long de son torse jusqu'à faire gémir Reita dont c'était un des points les plus sensibles.

"Tu triches," murmura le plus jeune en se redressant avec un sourire amusé, un peu vexé par la vitesse avec laquelle Aoi pouvait le faire réagir. Le brun se releva avec un large sourire, hochant fièrement la tête, et il poussa à son tour Reita contre le mur des toilettes pour l'embrasser tandis que celui-ci descendait ses mains contre les fesses de l'androgyne, lui arrachant un petit gémissement réprobateur. Aoi avait enfouit son visage au creux du cou du blond, y étouffant ses gémissements alors que Reita bougeait lentement son bassin pour frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, lorsque le bruit de la porte des toilettes retentit et fit sursauter le brun.

"Oh, oh..." souffla l'androgyne, se redressant pour fixer le visage rougit de Reita avec un petit sourire. "Oh, oh..." chuchota le blond en écho, enlaçant Aoi plus tendrement cette fois, pour l'attirer contre lui. "Je crois que c'est Matsuda. Il n'y a que lui pour rester au bureau pendant la pause déjeuner." Le même sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux policiers et le plus âgé s'écarta finalement de Reita pour se rhabiller, un peu embarrassé par la manière dont s'étaient terminées les choses. Le blond rajusta tranquillement sa chemise, bien moins pudique qu'Aoi et plus à l'aise que lui avec sa vie sexuelle, puis il sortit de la cabine et s'assit sur le rebord des lavabos en attendant son amant.

"C'était ma première fois dans les toilettes," avoua celui-ci à voix basse, un sourire légèrement pervers venant orner ses lèvres, lorsqu'il passa près de Reita. Le policier blond redescendit de son banc improvisé et suivit l'androgyne en riant, glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs alors qu'ils passaient la porte de sortie des toilettes. "Pas tout à fait... Si tu es sage et si personne ne nous dérange, là au auras droit à ta première fois," rétorqua finalement Reita en profitant du commissariat désert pour glisser un court instant sa main sur les fesses du brun. Celui-ci frissonna et porta une main à ses lèvres pour étouffer un petit rire, puis il se retourna pour dire quelque chose mais le blond partait déjà vers son bureau, l'air très fier de lui.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Reita était occupé à trier des papiers importants avec une collègue lorsque son amant brun s'approcha, visiblement animé d'intentions peu catholiques à l'égard du plus jeune. Le blond choisit de l'ignorer, jetant à peine un regard à l'androgyne avant de retourner à son travail, mais une main contre le bas de son dos l'en dissuada. Aoi agissait parfois de manière un peu trop possessive lorsque son coéquipier était amené à travailler avec des femmes... Personne au commissariat n'ignorait le succès de Reita auprès de la gent féminine et même si celui-ci était presque totalement gay, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie à chaque fois qu'une femme approchait son amant d'un peu trop près.

"Refais pas ça," murmura le blond d'un ton légèrement contrarié, s'assurant que la femme assise en face de lui ne pouvait pas les entendre. L'androgyne haussa simplement les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, se penchant pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Reita. "Et pourquoi pas ?" souffla-t-il sur un ton légèrement défiant, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Les deux hommes avaient convenu, des mois plus tôt, que leur relation n'était basée que sur le plaisir charnel et cela impliquait de ne pas laisser leur semblant de couple interférer avec le travail. Mais Aoi sentait que quelque chose lui manquait, quelque chose d'autre que leur complicité de bons amis et le corps du blond. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité et de stabilité, et la façon dont il brisait les règles mises au point avec Reita était un moyen comme un autre de le lui faire comprendre.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas de cet avis, à en juger par l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Aoi. "Parce qu'on s'était mis d'accord. A moins que tu ai changé d'avis ?" murmura-t-il en essayant de cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Le brun haussa simplement les épaules et se leva sans un mot pour retourner à son travail. Il avait su dès le départ que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire part de ses désirs à Reita, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y en aurait probablement jamais. Le blond ne parlait jamais de ces choses-là, peu importe combien Aoi avait besoin de réponses, et cela confortait à chaque fois un peu plus le brun dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre malgré toute l'affection que l'androgyne portait à son amant.

De longues heures plus tard, Aoi était toujours aussi morose, ressassant chaque détail de sa conversation avec Reita. Il s'en voulait un peu de demander au blond plus qu'il ne pouvait lui apporter, après tout leur relation n'avait jamais été que purement sexuelle et peu importe combien Aoi désirait d'autres choses, ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre seul. Il connaissait de toutes façons déjà la réponse à ses questions, même s'il était loin de l'accepter. Reita l'appréciait sans doute beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre, et Aoi de son côté n'aurait jamais supporté d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec un homme aussi peu bavard que le blond. Commencer à espérer avait été une erreur; il fallait désormais revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes et pour cela, le brun avait une idée plutôt plaisante.

A la fin de son service, Reita se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur conversation un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils quittaient rarement le bureau à la même heure et ne prenaient pas souvent la peine de se dire au revoir en partant, passant généralement la nuit dans l'appartement du blond, mais ce soir Reita voulait se faire un peu pardonner et faire plaisir à l'androgyne. Il ouvrit la porte aussitôt après avoir frappé, comme à son habitude et entra, constatant d'un regard que la pièce était déserte. Après avoir vérifié jusqu'aux toilettes et dans son propre bureau, Reita eut la présence d'esprit de vérifier les messages de son téléphone portable pour trouver un mail d'Aoi, écrit seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

"J'ai des papiers à terminer ce soir, je resterais chez moi.

On se voit demain, désolé.

-Aoi."

Le blond haussa les épaules et prit le casque de sa moto sur une étagère, essayant de trouver comment occuper sa soirée tandis qu'il sortait du commissariat pour se diriger vers le parking. Regarder un film et commander une pizza serait peut-être une bonne idée, ou sortir s'amuser un peu vu qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain matin... Reita était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, à peine à quelques centaines de mètres de son appartement, lorsqu'une petite boule de poils à la couleur indéfinissable traversa la route à la poursuite d'une balle en caoutchouc, se ruant sous les roues de la moto du policier qui fit aussitôt un écart brutal pour l'éviter.

"Sabuchan !" s'exclama une voix que le blond était sûr de reconnaître. Il était tombé sur le côté de la route et constata avec soulagement qu'il était indemne, mis à part une plaie dans la paume de sa main gauche, causée par les graviers du trottoir. La moto de Reita semblait en bonne état, elle aussi, même s'il faudrait probablement l'examiner plus attentivement avant de pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau. Le policier se redressa en grimaçant et essuya contre le bord du trottoir les graviers incrustés dans sa main gauche, levant les yeux vers le propriétaire du chien qu'il avait réussi à esquiver.

"Oh ! Suzuki !" s'exclama Ruki au moment où le blond reconnaissait le jeune homme debout devant lui. Le brun s'accroupit aussitôt près de Reita et lui prit la main pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas coupé trop profondément, avant de se relever presque aussitôt, comme s'il réalisait qu'il était en train d'aider un de ces policiers qu'il haïssait.

"C'est ton chien ?" s'enquit le blond en désignant d'un signe de tête la petite boule de poils qui courrait à présent un peu partout. Ruki hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, craignant un instant d'éventuels reproches de la part de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci se releva sans un mot et épousseta son jean avant de se diriger vers sa moto, l'air soucieux. "Oh euh... Ca a l'air d'aller, tu as plutôt bien amortis sa chute," expliqua maladroitement le brun en s'approchant à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement attiré par cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui semblait bien différent des autres policiers de la ville. Maintenant que Ruki y faisait un peu plus attention, "Suzuki" était même plutôt mignon et le jeune voleur l'aurait déjà attiré dans son lit depuis bien longtemps, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. Quoiqu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour bien faire...

"Pour Sabuchan, merci," murmura le brun en baissant la tête, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire. "Viens chez moi ? Je m'occuperais de ta main. C'est pas loin et je te dois bien ça, Suzuki." Le policier sourit en entendant son nom, plutôt habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle Reita, et il hocha la tête alors que Ruki l'aidait à remettre sa moto debout pour la pousser jusqu'à son appartement situé un peu plus loin.

L'immeuble dans lequel vivait Ruki semblait plutôt chic, contrastant avec ses manières et son apparence. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un de ces enfants uniques trop gâtés se rebellant contre de riches parents, et il semblait de toutes façons trop débrouillard et pas assez bien habillé pour être issu d'une bonne famille. Mais l'appartement que Reita découvrit était probablement hors de prix, décoré avec goût et situé en centre-ville. Tout était très rangé, propre, et une pile de magasines sur l'économie suffit à achever de persuader le policier que Ruki ne vivait pas seul et que la personne qui partageait son appartement était très soigneuse.

"Tu viens ?" s'exclama le brun en entrainant Reita vers la salle de bain elle aussi impeccablement rangée. Ruki semblait avoir abandonné définitivement sa mauvaise humeur de leurs premières rencontres et il entreprit de nettoyer doucement la main du blond sous l'eau tiède, les lèvres pincées comme s'il devait réellement s'appliquer pour ne pas bâcler sa tâche. Reita demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que le brun enroule un bandage autour de sa paume, habitué à avoir de temps à autres ce genre de blessures légères. Les risques du métier... Ruki semblait l'avoir compris et il renonça à prendre des précautions particulières, pansant la main du blond un peu vite, si bien qu'il fut obligé de colmater le tout avec deux bandes de sparadrap.

"Euh... Ne bouge pas trop et ça devrait tenir," murmura le petit brun, l'air lui-même sceptique quand à son résultat final. Reita esquissa un sourire moqueur et essaya de plier les doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frotter contre sa plaie une bande de gaze pas tout à fait assez serrée. Ruki adressa un sourire victorieux au policier, visiblement très fier de la relative stabilité de son ouvrage, puis il l'entraîna dans le salon, vers le canapé en cuir, et le fixa quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire avant de partir ?" suggéra le plus jeune en penchant la tête sur le côté, prenant une voix légèrement aguicheuse. Reita sourit à nouveau, amusé par l'attitude du brun, et il accepta d'un hochement de tête sans la moindre hésitation. A bien y réfléchir, accepter ainsi les tentatives de séduction d'un autre homme le mettait un peu mal à l'aise pour Aoi, mais le blond se rassura rapidement; il n'avait encore rien fait de mal, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ruki relevait pour le moment de la simple curiosité.

Peu de temps et quelques verres plus tard, les deux hommes avaient fait un peu plus ample connaissance et les bonnes résolutions de Reita n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, peu à peu effacées par la bière et les longs regards intenses que ne cessait de lui adresser Ruki. Le contraste entre la façon dont le petit brun flirtait et son attitude lors de leur première rencontre faisait parfois sourire Reita qui avait de plus en plus envie de mieux connaître ce jeune voleur plein de surprises, et la manie que celui-ci avait de se caresser distraitement la cuisse de temps à autres n'arrangeait rien. Ruki se leva quelques instants plus tard pour emporter leurs verres dans la cuisine et lorsqu'il revint auprès du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant le désir à peine dissimulé qui se lisait dans le regard du policier.

"Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de jouer à ça, on est en train de perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose," fit remarquer le brun tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur le dossier du canapé derrière Reita. Ruki ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une éventuelle réponse et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, laissant sa langue les caresser doucement pour en demander l'accès.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de toi ?" rétorqua Reita avec amusement, mais ses mains caressant la taille du brun et la façon dont il répondait au baiser ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la réponse. Ruki sembla trouver la remarque plutôt amusante car il s'assit sur les cuisses du policier et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier, fixant un instant ses yeux bleu-gris avant d'approcher lentement son visage de celui du blond.

"Tu es un drôle de flic tu sais ?" murmura le brun en lui mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure, avant de reculer au moment où Reita s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser. "Mais tu es pas si gentil que ça..." Ruki se mordit la lèvre et adressa un regard brûlant de luxure au policier, les yeux mis-clos, l'intensité du désir se reflétant dans ses prunelles bleu acier suffisant à accélérer sensiblement le souffle de Reita. Celui-ci ne répondit rien et glissa une main sur la nuque du brun pour l'attirer contre lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser presque brutal qui fit gémir le plus jeune, tandis que son nouvel amant inversait les rôles et l'allongeait à son tour contre le cuir du canapé.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le grincement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, surprenant Ruki qui avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de ses colocataires. Reita eut juste le temps de se redresser que Kai entrait déjà dans la pièce, ses lèvres s'ouvrant en un "o" silencieux lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

"Oh.. Euh... Bonsoir Ruki-kun, Suzuki-san," murmura rapidement le brun avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Ruki se redressa avec un petit rire amusé par la réaction de Kai, et il avait déjà posé une main sur le bras du policier pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui lorsque son colocataire passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Je vais faire le dîner. Suzuki-san mangera avec nous ?" demanda Kai d'une voix embarrassée, évitant soigneusement de regarder ce que faisaient les deux amants, probablement par crainte d'être choqué à vie par les manières souvent très entreprenantes de Ruki. Ce dernier se tourna vers Reita en souriant largement mais celui se releva, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Non. Je devrais rentrer je crois," répondit le blond de sa voix légèrement plus grave que celle de Kai. Ce dernier esquissa à nouveau un "o" silencieux et disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière lui pour donner à Ruki et Reita un peu d'intimité.

"Tu veux pas manger ici ? Sûr ?" s'enquit le petit brun d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui trahissait son désir de voir Reita rester. Celui-ci secoua à nouveau la tête, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, songeant à la réaction d'Aoi lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été question de fidélité dans leur couple qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais l'androgyne se conduisait de manière sensiblement plus possessive depuis peu et Reita craignait de voir leur amitié détruite s'il couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre sans en parler d'abord à Aoi.

"Laisse-moi t'inviter quelque part en ville alors !" suggéra Ruki d'un air déterminé, fixant le blond d'un regard qui se voulait convaincant. "Tu as sauvé la vie de Sabuchan. Ca vaut au moins ça." Reita s'apprêtait à refuser mais l'expression à la fois autoritaire et suppliante sur le visage du brun lui arracha un sourire attendrit. Il pouvait toujours y aller, ça ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il ferait quelque chose de mal... Le policier hocha finalement la tête et Ruki attrapa leur manteaux posés un peu plus loin sur le canapé, lançant le sien au blond avec un sourire en coin, avant de lui ouvrir la porte menant à la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble.

Le brun entraîna son amant à travers les rues sombres de la ville, marchant en silence, le regard fixé sur les quelques personnes qui le dévisageaient de temps à autres. Reita connaissait bien cette ambiance, la nuit et les groupes dont il fallait se méfier, ceux qui étaient inoffensifs et les marcheurs solitaires qui pouvaient en revanche se révéler peu fréquentables. Sans dramatiser les risques qu'il y avait à sortir dans un quartier de ce genre à la nuit tombée, il valait tout de même mieux éviter de fréquenter certains endroits à moins d'être sûr de pouvoir se défendre. Ruki, lui, marchait avec assurance et sa façon d'être faisait parfois sourire le policier, lui rappelant sa propre adolescence, plusieurs années auparavant.

Reita haussa un sourcil lorsque le brun arrêta finalement son choix sur un vendeur de sandwiches, encore ouvert à une heure si tardive. Une pizza à son appartement aurait probablement été meilleur pour la santé qu'une des choses graisseuses que Ruki lui tendait fièrement, mais le blond accepta sans rien dire et mordit dans le pain mou de son sandwich avec une expression légèrement dégoûtée.

"J'ai dit que je t'inviterais à bouffer, Suzuki. J'ai jamais dit que ce serait la classe," fit remarquer le brun en s'asseyant sur les marches d'un immeuble un peu plus loin. "J'ai pas d'argent." Reita s'assit près de lui en souriant et ferma les yeux, savourant malgré tout le goût graisseux et indéfinissable de son sandwich. Les paupières closes, l'odeur de friture ramenait des souvenirs d'enfance. Le blond n'aimait pas repenser à sa vie d'avant, à l'époque où il avait été arrêté par la police pour la première fois, et plus tard aux erreurs qui l'avaient convaincu de repartir à zéro. Pourtant la présence de Ruki changeait la donne... il était apaisant dans un sens, il avait la chance de vivre avec Kai et semblait plutôt raisonnable malgré son attitude. Reita avait toujours voulu empêcher les autres de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui, d'où son entrée dans la police mais le sentiment de protection qu'il avait à l'égard du petit brun assis près de lui était différent. C'était de l'attendrissement, de l'affection et...

"Reita ?" appela une voix que le blond connaissait bien. Le policier leva les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit dans la faible lueur des lampadaires fut la main d'un homme autour d'un corps fin, androgyne, presque féminin et étrangement familier...

"Aoi ?" constata Reita d'une voix incrédule. L'homme à côté de son amant les observait avec curiosité mais ne semblait nullement gêné, comme s'il assumait parfaitement sa relation avec le policier brun. Celui-ci baissa la tête et s'éloigna un peu, se détachant de celui qui semblait être son nouveau petit-ami, avant de lui prendre discrètement la main.

"Reita... Hum... Je te présente Uruha," murmura l'androgyne d'une voix légèrement embarrassée. "Uruha, voici Reita, un collègue." Les deux blonds hochèrent la tête presque en même temps et le silence revint finalement, troublé seulement par Ruki qui terminait son sandwich avec appétit, ignorant ostensiblement la scène qui se déroulait à côté de lui.

Reita, lui, était frustré. Pas vraiment par jalousie, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé aux sentiments de son coéquipier alors que celui-ci le trompait déjà. Il aurait pu s'épargner un sandwich immangeable et un diner dans la fraicheur de la nuit, s'il avait su... Même s'il pouvait toujours rattraper le temps perdu avec Ruki, c'était gênant pour sa fierté masculine de penser qu'il avait voulu être fidèle pendant qu'Aoi passait probablement une très bonne soirée à le tromper avec son nouveau petit-ami.

"On se voit demain au bureau Reita ?" s'enquit finalement le grand brun d'une voix légèrement moins assurée qu'auparavant. Le policier lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire un peu amer, puis Aoi tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son appartement situé un peu plus loin, là où avait prévu de passer la soirée en compagnie de son nouvel amant.

De longues heures plus tard, Uruha était allongé dans les draps défaits du lit de l'homme qu'il avait séduit, la respiration encore un peu troublée par le plaisir. Aoi était à genoux sur les couvertures, juste devant lui, occupé à ouvrir la fenêtre tout près du pieds de son lit pour laisser l'air de la nuit les rafraichir un peu. Le brun sourit en se tournant de nouveau vers Uruha et il s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se coucher contre son torse. Le blond enroula son bras autour des épaules de l'androgyne, fermant les yeux, savourant la brise nocturne contre leurs corps encore moites de sueur. La nuit avait été réellement délicieuse... mais il était désormais temps de penser à ce pour quoi Uruha était venu.

"Dis-moi..." murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus douce affectueuse possible, ses doigts traçant des lignes abstraites sur le torse mince d'Aoi. "Tu voulais pas me revoir hier... Il y a quelque chose qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Ton copain a été méchant ?" Le brun soupira et répondit par quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une affirmation, prononcée d'une voix trop endormie pour qu'Uruha puisse vraiment comprendre. "Tu veux m'en parler ?" reprit le blond, caressant le visage du policier pour écarter de son front quelques longues mèches couleur ébène. Aoi haussa les épaules et se redressa un peu avant de s'allonger plus confortablement dans les bras de son amant, les paupières closes.

"C'est mon coéquipier au commissariat," murmura prudemment le brun, ne voulant pas avouer à sa nouvelle conquête qu'ils l'avaient en réalité croisé dans la rue quelques heures plus tôt. "Je travaille avec lui depuis cinq ans et on sort ensemble depuis à peu près deux ans. Mais il ne laisse pas le couple interférer avec le travail et ça me pèse vraiment, voila." Uruha hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif, continuant ses lentes caresses le long des hanches et des cuisses de l'androgyne pour l'inciter à poursuivre. L'homme qu'il cherchait, le co-équipier de Joyama Suguru pour une affaire datant de trois ans, serait visiblement plus simple à trouver que prévu...

"Vous travaillez ensemble depuis cinq ans ?" s'enquit le blond sur un ton faussement étonnée. "J'avais des amis au commissariat à l'époque. Je le connais peut-être, il s'appelle comment ?" Aoi se tourna vers le visage de son amant pour le fixer quelques instants, l'air un peu surpris. Il était sûr qu'Uruha ne connaissait pas Reita, sans quoi il l'aurait reconnu, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre une telle chose sans se trahir.

"Tu sais c'est grand un commissariat," fit remarquer le brun en prenant sa voix la plus innocente possible, tandis qu'Uruha attendait sa réponse, le coeur battant. "Il s'appelle Akira Suzuki... Tu le connais ?" Le blond secoua la tête, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et Aoi se recoucha contre lui, puis les deux amants échangèrent un dernier baiser et l'androgyne ferma les yeux, murmurant un vague "bonne nuit". Uruha attendit patiemment que son amant d'un soir s'endorme, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux jusqu'à entendre sa respiration s'apaiser à mesure que le brun glissait dans le sommeil, puis il se leva sans un bruit et fouilla les poches de son jean pour trouver son téléphone portable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans une des chambres du bel appartement de Kai où un jeune couple dormait profondément, la vibration d'un téléphone portable se fit entendre et une lueur blafarde éclaira faiblement la pièce avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ruki se retourna à peine dans son sommeil, blottit torse nu contre Reita, et il grogna quelque chose avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de son amant. Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux, baissant les yeux sur la tête du petit voleur blottit contre son torse, puis il caressa doucement les cheveux de Ruki qui laissa échapper un murmure de contentement avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué le message d'Uruha désormais inscrit sur l'écran du téléphone portable du plus jeune : "J'ai le nom du salaud que tu cherches, c'est Akira Suzuki."


	3. Locked in the Trap

**Titre : **Bite to All

**Chapitres :** 03/06

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Rien de ce que je leur fait subir ne leur arrive réellement, rassurez-vous.

**Note : **Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec la vie réelle des Gazettos. (C'est le principe de l'AU .) Ils sont policiers et... bah, lisez. 8) J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude.

* * *

Aoi fut le premier à se réveiller, ce matin-là, après une longue nuit passée dans les bras du jeune homme blond rencontré au bar deux jours plus tôt. Il soupira puis s'adossa paresseusement contre la tête de lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant qu'un bel androgyne entièrement nu dormait sous ses couvertures. Finalement, Aoi sembla se décider et il embrassa doucement la tempe d'Uruha pour le réveiller, l'air à la fois anxieux et résolu.

"Hm.. salut," murmura le blond d'une voix rendue plus rauque par le sommeil. Son amant d'un soir répondit par un sourire, visiblement un peu gêné, alors d'Uruha se redressait pour déposer sans la moindre timidité un baiser sur les lèvres d'Aoi.

"Je.. Tu sais, je suis pas sûr qu'on devrait se revoir," expliqua maladroitement ce dernier en le repoussant, comme s'il récitait abruptement son texte. "Je veux dire, je sais pas ce que ça représentait pour toi, hier soir, mais..." Le blond auprès de lui s'efforça d'afficher un air surpris puis il hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir à cette nouvelle donnée.

"T'en fais pas, ça me pose pas de problèmes," se força à affirmer Uruha en esquissant un sourire rassurant, bien plus à l'aise avec ce genre de discutions que ne l'était le brun. "J'ai passé une bonne soirée en tout cas, tu sais." Il s'assit et remercia Aoi pour la forme, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop réjouit à l'idée de se rendre chez Ruki le plus vite possible. Uruha quitta le lit pour se rhabiller, sous le regard gêné du brun, qui hésitait à ajouter quelque chose.

"Tu euh... Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée," avoua Aoi, sentant que le blond n'avait pas réagi avec franchise. "Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en théorie, et la dernière fois que je suis sorti avec un homme en dehors du travail, ça s'est très mal terminé, il y a trois ans..." Le visage d'Uruha blêmit et il s'immobilisa, saisit d'un affreux doute, laissant retomber sur le parquet de la chambre le pantalon qu'il tenait à la main.

"C-Comment ça ?" balbutia le blond en essayant malgré tout de paraître naturel. Aoi détourna le regard, une expression à la fois douloureuse et coupable sur le visage, ce qui ne fit qu'éveiller les soupçons de l'androgyne.

"Aoi... Tu veux m'en parler ?" murmura Uruha le plus doucement possible, pressé de connaître la vérité coûte que coûte, quitte à tenter de charmer le brun pour obtenir des réponses. "Je sais bien qu'on se connait pas beaucoup, mais tu sais... Je dois avouer que tu me plais bien... J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on puisse se revoir."

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'autre bout de la ville, Ruki ouvrait un oeil, confortablement installé entre les bras de son amant. Le brun sourit, repensant à la manière un peu étonnante dont s'était terminée la soirée de la veille, lorsque Reita, malgré la réticence dont il avait fait preuve au départ, lui avait littéralement sauté dessus dès le retour à l'appartement. Ruki ferma les yeux et s'étira longuement, prenant garde à ne pas troubler le blond dans son sommeil, puis il se redressa et étendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone portable, qui affichait depuis la veille un message non lu.

"J'ai le nom du salaud que tu cherches, c'est Akira Suzuki," indiquait le message, signé du nom d'Uruha. Ruki se figea brusquement, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de lire, la gorge nouée par le dégoût et la colère qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir passé une nuit pourtant si agréable dans les bras d'un assassin.

L'auteur du message, quant à lui, était en train de réaliser son erreur. Aoi lui avait expliqué d'une voix tremblante le décès de son ancien petit-ami, après une bagarre dans un squat qui abritait des immigrés clandestin. Le brun s'était interrompu plusieurs fois, des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues, mais Uruha avait fini par comprendre que le frère de Ruki avait, trois ans plus tôt, pointé une arme sur son petit-ami de l'époque, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de se défendre.

"Aoi..." murmura le blond d'une voix presque tendre, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour l'assassin du frère de son ami. "Calme-toi je t'en prie..."

"Le pire, c'est que personne ne sait que je suis responsable," l'interrompit le brun, incapable de retenir des avoeux qu'il avait dû taire pendant trois ans. "J'étais pas censé m'occuper de cette affaire à l'époque, je devais charger quelqu'un d'autre de cette opération... C'est mon co-équipier qui a dit avoir tiré à ce moment-là, tu sais, Suzuki... Et personne ne m'a rien demandé, à part pour citer mon nom dans les journaux en tant que commanditaire de l'opération. Personne ne sait."

Uruha ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de trouver un prétexte pour fausser compagnie au brun, ses doigts jouant avec le téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Ruki avait toujours affirmé qu'il tuerait à la première occasion le meurtrier de son frère, si bien qu'Uruha espérait désormais de toutes ses forces que le petit brun n'avait pas lu son message.

"_Dès que je trouve qui a fait le coup, je le tue_," s'était en effet promis Ruki trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait appris par sa mère que son frère était mort de la main même de son amant. Les journaux et les chaînes de télévision avaient ensuite précisé, reprenant l'événement comme une nouvelle polémique sur l'action parfois violente de la police, que le policier assassin avait été envoyé sur place par un homme du nom de Joyama Suguru. Une enquête avait bien sûr été menée mais Ruki n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en la justice pour y croire et effectivement, après des mois, on avait déclaré qu'il ne s'était agit que de légitime défense.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, incapable de se retourner et d'affronter la vue du corps de Reita, nu sous les couvertures, dormant encore à poings fermés. Il n'avait jamais vu le petit-ami de son frère et s'était donc simplement basé sur ce que sa mère ou les journaux avaient pu lui apprendre pour tenter de retrouver l'assassin. Uruha l'avait aidé, tout aussi déterminé à venger la mort d'un ami ; il n'avait ensuite pas été difficile de mettre la main sur une photo de Joyama Suguru puis de le chercher à travers la ville, afin de pouvoir mettre un nom sur l'homme qui avait été envoyé au squatt trois ans plus tôt.

"Hey, salut..." murmura soudain la voix grave de Reita, faisant sursauter le jeune voleur. "Bien dormi ?" Ruki se leva brusquement, pour rester immobiles quelques secondes, paralysé par les doutes. Il était incapable de lever la main sur Reita, malgré sa promesse, et ce constat d'impuissance qu'il mettait sur le compte d'une horrible lâcheté le dégoûtait peut-être plus encore que la perspective d'avoir partagé son lit avec un meurtrier. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et attrapa son sweat, posé au pieds du lit, avant de s'enfuir dans le salon, des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues.

"Ruki ?" appela Reita se précipitant derrière lui, aussitôt arrêté par Kai qui se tenait dans le salon devant la porte de la chambre, le visage grave. L'homme d'affaire attrapa le blond par l'épaule, sans ménagement, pour le pousser vers la sortie de l'appartement, avant de le jeter brutalement dehors.

"Qu'est-ce que.." commença le policier, trop surpris pour se débattre. Kai s'immobilisa, les lèvres pincées en une expression méprisante qui semblait inhabituelle sur son visage, et il repoussa Reita en arrière sur le seuil de l'appartement.

"Il y a trois ans," répondit Kai d'une voix glaciale. "Personne n'oublie ceux qui ont brisé une famille." Le policier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la porte se claqua brutalement devant lui, le bruit d'un verrou qu'on fermait se faisant aussitôt entendre, avant que le silence ne revienne dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

"J'ai tué personne !" cria le blond, persuadé que Ruki l'entendrait malgré la distance, puisqu'il pouvait, lui, distinguer les pleurs du petit brun. Reita n'obtint aucune réponse et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, résigné, au moment où Uruha effectuait le chemin en sens inverse depuis l'appartement d'Aoi, pressé de détromper Ruki qui ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Le premier réflexe du policier, qui avait été de tenter d'expliquer la situation, même à travers une porte close, n'avait pas forcément été le bon ; il en avait désormais conscience. Reita était peut-être certain de son innocence mais son histoire était peu crédible, après tout, les médias avaient tous récité en coeur la version officielle de l'affaire selon laquelle Aoi n'était pas coupable.

"Merde !" grogna rageusement le blond en frappant le mur de l'ascenseur qui poursuivit sa descente, imperturbable. Aoi lui causait décidémment beaucoup trop de problèmes, entre les infidélités du brun la veille et la mort d'un homme dont Reita avait assumé la culpabilité sans poser de questions. Il avait toujours respecté l'intimité de son co-équipier, ayant lui-même un passé trouble dans lequel il n'aurait pas aimé que l'on fouille, mais peut-être était-il temps pour le blond d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui s'était réellement passé trois ans plus tôt.

Le véritable coupable, toujours assis sans son lit depuis le départ d'Uruha, était perplexe. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas très doué pour décrypter les sentiments des autres, à la manière dont Reita savait le faire, mais le comportement de son amant d'un soir avait été plus que curieux. Le blond l'avait écouté, se montrant d'abord doux et attentionné, mais il était ensuite devenu plus froid et Uruha avait finalement profité de l'absence du brun qui prenait sa douche pour s'éclipser sans même laisser un mot ou son numéro de téléphone.

Aoi se leva finalement, bien décidé à se reprendre et à cesser de se torturer pour un homme qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. La réaction du blond n'était peut-être qu'une punition pour avoir joué un double jeu et tenté de tromper Reita sans même discuter plus sérieusement avec celui-ci. Le brun s'étira longuement, sentant se détendre ses articulations engourdies par le sommeil, puis il jeta un regard distrait à son téléphone portable qui indiquait un appel manqué provenant du commissariat.

"Allô ?" répondit une voix féminine lorsqu'Aoi composa à nouveau le numéro. "Kimiko à l'appareil. C'est vous Aoi-san ? Reita n'est pas là pour le moment, mais je l'ai vu passer chercher des documents, il a essayé de vous appeler tout à l'heure. Il vient de partir, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave ? Il avait l'air préoccupé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?" demanda le brun, soucieux, ignorant la question de la jeune secrétaire. Celle-ci resta silencieuse quelques minutes, un bruit de pages que l'on tournait se faisant entendre, puis elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

"I-Il est allé dans les archives," répondit évasivement la jeune femme. "Il a pris des vieux dossiers..." Aoi se mordit la lèvre puis il la remercia distraitement, et raccrocha aussitôt sans même laisser à Kimiko le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

A quelques pas de là, Reita était presque de retour à son appartement, les bras chargés par d'encombrant dossiers, lorsque son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le blond déposa son fardeau sur le sol et décrocha, surpris de voir le nom d'Aoi s'afficher sur l'écran.

"Reita," fit aussitôt la voix du brun, plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. "Kimiko a dit que tu avais piqué des archives. Ce sont celles de... Je veux dire, il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Reita soupira, coinçant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour récupérer les dossiers restés à terre. Il jeta un regard à son immeuble, visible à quelques centaines de mètres de là, puis tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée, vers l'appartement dans lequel se trouvait Aoi.

"Bon écoute, j'arrive, il faut qu'on s'explique," affirma Reita sur un ton décidé. A l'autre bout du fil, le brun hocha lentement la tête, rassuré malgré la perspective de devoir raconter une fois encore la douloureuse vérité vieille de trois ans déjà. Le brun avait lui aussi besoin d'explications, du moins en ce qui concernait leur relation et les sentiments que le blond avait ou non à son égard.


	4. The Invisible Wall

**Titre : **Bite to All

**Chapitres :** 04/06

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Rien de ce que je leur fait subir ne leur arrive réellement, rassurez-vous.

**Note : **Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec la vie réelle des Gazettos. (C'est le principe de l'AU .) Ils sont policiers et... bah, lisez. 8) J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à peine sur Tokyo, la lumière déclinant peu à peu dans les rues de la ville, lorsque Kai rentra enfin du travail. L'homme d'affaire pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement, inquiet à l'idée de retrouver ses colocataires après les révélations de la veille, et il se rendit d'un pas pressé dans le salon où il eut la surprise de trouver Ruki, assis sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

Celui-ci semblait désorienté, désespéré même, le regard perdu dans le vague, lorsque Kai ouvrit la porte. Le jeune voleur se reprit rapidement, afficha une expression déterminée, puis il tira sur la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer dans l'appartement," fit remarquer l'homme d'affaire en s'approchant de la table basse sur laquelle étaient posées quelques affaires et un poing américain. Kai se mordit la lèvre et Ruki se leva, haussant un sourcil.

"Je vais faire c'que j'ai à faire, Kai," murmura le voleur d'une voix assurée. "Si tu veux partir et pas être mêlé à ça, c'est maintenant." Kai esquissa un sourire à la fois un peu réprobateur et attendri, ramassant l'arme sur la table pour l'examiner avec curiosité, essayant d'imaginer quelle pouvait être son utilisation.

"Je suis chez moi tu sais," fit remarquer Kai après un silence. "Et puis ce n'est pas mon genre de tremper dans ces histoires de vengeances, c'est vrai, mais je ne vous laisserais tomber Uruha et toi pour rien au monde." Ruki acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tentant de dissimuler à quel point la réponse de Kai et sa présence le rassuraient, puis il se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement pour calmer sa nervosité.

Il avait appris seulement la veille, de la bouche d'Uruha, que le policier avec qui il avait passé une si agréable nuit n'était en réalité pas le coupable. Cette nouvelle avait déjà à elle seule constitué un choc de taille, mais les révélations du blond ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là et Ruki savait désormais que Reita n'était pas si innocent qu'il le prétendait, puisqu'il sortait depuis plusieurs années avec le véritable assassin et qu'il avait couvert son meurtre.

Pourtant, le jeune voleur se trouvait bien incapable de lui en vouloir. Reita s'était montré si prévenant et droit que Ruki comprenait sans difficultés - du moins il l'espérait - quels nobles motifs avaient pu pousser le policier blond à couvrir son petit-ami à l'époque, mettant alors son intégrité en jeu sans même poser de question. Et puis même si Ruki en voulait à Reita de lui avoir caché sa relation avec le véritable coupable, la perspective d'avoir couché avec l'amant du meurtrier de son frère constituait déjà aux yeux du petit brun une forme de vengeance particulièrement satisfaisante.

"Je vais passer quelques jours à l'extérieur," décida soudain le Ruki en se tournant vers Kai, qui le dévisagea d'un air étonné. "Je veux pas te mêler à ça. Si quelqu'un me cherche, il me cherchera dans la rue et personne viendra te poser de problèmes. Parce que ce que je vais faire de ce type, qui s'est planqué trois ans, ça va vraiment pas être beau à voir."

* * *

Peu après, à quelques rues de là, Reita était enfin arrivé devant l'appartement de son prétendu petit-ami. Le blond prit une longue inspiration, immobile, une main appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, puis il se décida enfin à sonner, redoutant presque la teneur des explications que le brun avait à lui fournir.

"Bonsoir," fit timidement Aoi en ouvrant la porte, pour ensuite s'effacer devant le policier blond. "Tu vas bien ?" Reita haussa les épaules, indifférent, et le brun le débarrassa rapidement de son manteau avant de l'inviter à passer dans le salon, visiblement trs nerveux.

"Bon... Je suppose que tu es venu me poser des questions..." murmura Aoi d'une voix hésitante. Le policier hocha la tête et s'assit dans le canapé qui meublait la pièce, semblant chercher la manière idéale dont il fallait aborder le problème. Il savait, depuis trois ans, qu'Aoi avait commis un meurtre, mais il avait toujours fait suffisamment confiance à son petit-ami et partenaire pour croire qu'il avait agit en situation de légitime défense. Ce jour-là, Aoi n'étant pas censé s'être trouvé sur les lieux au moment des faits, Reita avait accepté d'endosser la responsabilité du coup de feu pour éviter de nuire à la carrière du brun.

"Hier soir, pendant que tu me trompais," commença le blond sur un ton cynique, adressant un regard noir à son prétendu petit-ami. "J'ai passé la soirée avec quelqu'un qui dit que j'ai tué son frère." Aoi écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, réalisant soudain la portée de ses mensonges. Il hocha lentement la tête, dégoûté à la fois par l'ampleur des conséquences de ce qu'il avait osé faire, et par le sentiment qu'il avait de perdre définitivement Reita.

"Je m'en veux," poursuivit soudain le blond, les yeux baissés vers le sol. "Si j'avais su qu'il fallait pas te faire confiance, je t'aurais jamais laissé ma place. Ca aurait évité un mort." Aoi secoua vivement la tête pour protester, avant de se décider finalement à s'assoir dans le canapé près de Reita, posant timidement sa main sur le genou du policier.

"C'était quelqu'un que j'aimais à l'époque, Rei," expliqua doucement le brun, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait d'avouer. "C'est pour ça que je voulais y aller, pour le raisonner, et puis..."

"Alors tu me trompais déjà à l'époque ?" interrompit Reita en fronçant les sourcils, avant de repousser brutalement la main d'Aoi sur le canapé, dans un geste rageur.

"Rei, je voulais... Je voulais pas... Il m'a visé avec une arme, il disait que j'étais pas mieux que les autres, j'ai eu peur," sanglota le brun, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. "C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré que tu y ailles, mais je me sentais coupable, je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause d'un type avec qui je te trompais, alors..."

"Ca va," le coupa brusquement Reita. "J'en ai assez entendu." Le blond se leva, les membres un peu tremblants, incapable de rester pour entendre Aoi raconter plus en détail ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir pu arrêter le brun, a fortiori puisqu'il l'avait protégé au lieu de le livrer au commissariat. Le blond ne pouvait cesser de penser au regard terrifié de Ruki lorsqu'il avait cru avoir affaire au coupable, et à toute la souffrance qu'il aurait pu empêcher si seulement il avait eu le courage de refuser quelque chose à son petit-ami de l'époque.

"Tu me pardonneras ?" demanda plaintivement Aoi en voyant le policier s'éloigner vers la sortie. Reita haussa à peine les épaules, sans même se retourner, puis il sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant seul le brun dont les larmes coulaient désormais sans retenue.


End file.
